Cybernetic
by ZombieNeko13
Summary: "J-Jack," Wuya started, staring in dismay at the red headed genius, "What have you done?" "I've been sick and tired of being treated lower than dirt by you and by everyone else! You all thought I was only a weak and spineless idiot anyway! I just finally decided that it was high time I gotten serious about this whole ordeal. Don't you agree?" Requested by adbest
1. Chapter 1

Okay first off, the idea for this story is not mine. It was a request that adbest had sent to me. So adbest, I hope you like it! Also, sorry if it kind of sucks and that characters seem a little OOC...

* * *

Warm sunlight shone brightly upon the grounds of the Xiaolin Temple. A light, gentle breeze threaded through the branches of the trees, causing the leaves to rustle and sway. An occasional bird could be seen every once in a while. Each of the birds allowed their beautiful melodies to travel along with the wind, reaching the ears of any and all on lookers.

It is during this wonderful day the Xiaolin monks could be found training inside the courtyard of the temple. As of today, their training consisted of hand to hand combat without the use of any Shen-gone-wu or their elemental powers. While having the ability to use these things does help when they are in a tight pinch, they also need to be able to relay on their own strengths just as much. Raimundo had suggested the training method earlier that morning and being that he was the leader, everyone complied with the decision.

_Huh, leader… never thought that I would end up becoming that_, Raimundo thought as he watched Clay and Omi fight against each other. As it turns out, Raimundo had been named the Shoku warrior nearly three months ago. It was during this time that Raimundo had been taking his leadership position quite seriously. He wanted to continue to prove that he was cut out for the job as leader and so far everything has been going well. Aside from the fact that now everyone looked towards him for guidance not much else had changed.

Raimundo heard a slight 'oaf!' followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground. He looked away from the clear blue sky to find that Clay was lying on the ground while Omi had a look of triumph on his face.

"Ha-ha! You were no match for my fearsome warrior skills!" Omi called out as Clay pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I gotta say partner, you sure are becoming a tough little critter!" Clay said as he smiled at the boy. Kimiko walked over to help the blond up to his feet.

"Good job, Omi. Now it's mine and Raimundo's turn! Rai, are you ready?" Kimiko said to her leader. The Brazilian boy nodded and walked over to his team.

"Let's see what you got." He said to her. Both Omi and Clay moved to the side lines, giving Kimiko and Raimundo the room they needed to face against each other. Both monks prepared themselves, moving into fighting positions. Raimundo grinned at the girl. He made a motion with his hand in an indication for Kimiko to come at him. She grinned as well and ran right towards him. Just before she could land a hit on him Dojo came slithering into the courtyard.

"New Shen-gone-wu alert kiddos," He called, carrying the scroll over towards the monks, "and this one is quite a doozy!"

Raimundo and the others gathered around the small dragon as he opened up the scroll for everyone to see.

"'_Tome of Creation_'? What kind of Shen-gone-wu is that?" Kimiko asked watching the image of person holding up a book of some kind.

"Well, actually it's not really a Shen-gone-wu. You see, this baby right here has the information inside of it that shows the owner how to make actual Shen-gone-wu. As the name implies, it allows a person to gain knowledge on how to create different types of wu and their special abilities." At the end of his clarification, everyone had a look of pure shock written upon their faces.

"What? You didn't think ol' Dashi just pulled all those little goodies out of thin air, did ya?" From the stares he received, he figured that they actually did believe that.

"There is no questioning what Wuya and Chase Young will do with such knowledge in their grasp." Omi said once he got over his shock.

"Omi's right. I say we better get moving and try to find this thing before anyone on the Heylin side reaches it first." Raimundo stated as the others nodded in agreement. Dojo grew into his larger dragon form and allowed everyone to climb onto his back before he took off.

* * *

"_THE TOME OF CREATION, WE MUST GO AFTER IT AT ONCE!_" Wuya screeched into Chase's ear, who was not at all pleased with having to deal with such a racket as he meditated, especially with his heightened senses. Calmly, he landed onto his feet and scowled at the Heylin witch. While she was no longer a ghost she still had the ability to 'fly' about the room causing more of a ruckus than ever. This was causing Chase to completely lose his focus, not to mention a slight headache was starting to form because of her persistent actions.

"May I ask why?" He asked. She had an almost crazed look in her eyes when she finally noticed that she had his attention. She stalked over towards him.

"Do have any idea what that book is capable of!?"

"I am well aware of what abilities the Tome of Creation holds. I simply do not understand why I should waste any of my time chasing after something so trivial and useless to me." Wuya was practically seething at this point.

"With that kind of power we would no longer need to hunt for any other Shen-gone-wu that Dashi has hidden. We could simply create our own powerful wu and use their power to destroy this world! No longer would we have to concern ourselves about having to hunt for wu. We wouldn't even have to worry about stealing wu from the monks or from Jack Spicer.

"Think about it," Coolly, Wuya slipped around Chase, placing her hands onto his shoulders and leaning her head forward towards his ear, "with that type of power, you could easily have anyone to come join your side. Without any other way to defeat us, the monks will have no choice but to join our side or parish. Including little Omi."

Chase did give it some thought. Personally, he could care less about achieving the Tome of Creation and using it's abilities to create more Shen-gone-wu. Though, Wuya did have a point about leaving the monks with Shen-gone-wu that were as useless as mere trinkets.

_Also, perhaps Wuya will finally allow for me to have peace and quiet within my own home, for once_, he thought as he smirked at the witch.

"Very well, we shall go find your book." A cat-like grin spread across Wuya's features.

"I knew you would see things my way, Chase. My own concern now is that Jack will show up and mess everything up like he always does. Knowing my luck, he most likely will. I swear that weak little boy has been nothing more than a thorn in my side since day one. One of these days he is going to get himself killed, but that would only mean one less idiot to worry about." With that Wuya cackled loudly as she and Chase teleported away from his home.

* * *

Deep within the confines of his 'evil layer' Jack Spicer stared into the screen of his computer.

_"I swear that weak little boy has been nothing more than a thorn in my side since day one. One of these days he is going to get himself killed, but that would only mean one less idiot to worry about."_

Back some time ago, Jack had been able to plant little micro cameras in various areas of Chase's palace. They were motion activated so once anyone stepped into the camera's line of vision it would automatically switch on, record everything that happened, and send a live feed to Jack's main computer. He was honestly surprised that Chase didn't notice yet but he wasn't complaining. He figured that this would be a better way to keep tabs on his 'allies'. Though, at the moment he severely wished that he hadn't thought of it.

He watched as Wuya and Chase both teleported to who knows where. The video feed had cut off shortly after that. He curled his pale gloveless hands into fists, glaring at the glowing computer screen. In a swift motion, Jack pushed himself away from his computer.

"'One less idiot to worry about'? Is that what she thinks!? If it wasn't for me she would still trapped inside that stupid puzzle box!" Jack reached out to grab the thing closeted to him, which was a wrench, and chucked it across the room in a fit of anger. It was after he this did he realize his own tears threatening to spill over. He vigorously rubbed a hand over his eyes in hopes of stopping the tears. As he did this his eyeliner smeared across his hand but he didn't care. It _hurt_ that she could care less that he lived or died. It hurt him to the _core_...

"Wuya should be thanking me for everything that I have done for her. Yeah, I have messed up on more than one occasion but I'm only human! Am I not allowed to mess up!?" He kicked the side of his table which caused him to hurt his foot since he still had yet to put on his boots. He cried out and cradled his throbbing foot all while hopping along on the other. Jack found his way back to his computer chair and sat back down.

Slowly, the pain subsided as he continued to 'rub it away'. All the while, Jack stared off into the distance. Once the pain had completely dissipated, Jack stared down at his hands, a look of sorrow etched into his features. _I'm only human Wuya, _he thought. He glared at his hands and clenched them into fists once more. He rose from his chair to fetch his gloves, boots, and his heli-pack.

"Jack bots," he called out to his faithful robots, "time to go on another Shen-gone-wu hunt!" a variety of Jack-bots flew into sight, waiting for their master's command. Jack smiled at his creations. _I may not be as strong as the others but I do have my own strengths Wuya. _

Just then, a thought suddenly hit him, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He raced back over toward his computer, pulling up one particular screen that was loaded with numerous formulas and equations that he was checking over before that video had interrupted him. These formulas were a part of a personal 'project' that Jack had been working on for several months now. He was already on the finishing touches of said project but still he felt the need to go over every last bit of information before he deemed it worthy of completion.

"Everything must be perfect. Even if one number is out of place, my entire project could fail and then all the time I have put into this would have been for nothing. I may be just a screw up in Wuya's and Chase's eyes but this is the one thing I will not allow myself to mess up on." He said scanning over everything before he had placed an encryption code onto the file and closed out of it. Everything was as it should be, he was sure of it.

"Not much longer now," he said with a slight smile on his face. He rounded up his Jack-bots and proceeded towards the inevitable fight for the newly activated wu. Things would look up, he just knew they would. Jack Spicer would show them that he wasn't some idiot weakling. _Things are going to change, you'll see!_

* * *

Read and review please? Also, once again, sorry if it kind of sucks...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner! My internet really hates me sometimes. . Anyway, here is the second chapter! I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"You know what kind of wu that I would create if given the chance? I would create a wu that grants you whatever you want, one that gives you an infinite amount of wishes!"

"Honestly Rai, I don't think even a wu would be capable of keeping up with your endless demands." Kimiko said while rolling her eyes at her leader.

"Kimiko has a point there partner. 'Sides having everything you want at the snap of your fingers don't make you happy." Clay piped up.

Raimundo grinned at his friends, "I know that. But you got to admit it would be totally awesome to wish for just about anything."

The monks have flying through the air for some time, waiting until they had made it to their destination. To pass the time, the monks had come up with a little game by telling each other ideas for new Shen-gone-wu. Many of the ideas they had come up with were mostly pointless but their game was the only way to save them from boredom.

Dojo flew towards an area that held towering mountains in its wake. Near the base of one particular smaller mountain was a village that was secluded from the rest of the world. It appeared that the village had been abandoned many years ago. Not a soul could be seen throughout the entire village. The houses of the village were run down, most barely standing and others had completely crumbled from years of neglect. Dojo landed in the village center.

"Alright kids, that wu is definitely close by here. I can already feel a rash coming on." Dojo said, decreasing in size and hopping onto Clay's shoulder.

Raimundo nodded and looked around. From what he could see there wasn't any indication as to where the wu was hidden. He, along with the others, started to search. Since the village itself was small they all decided to search in a group rather than split up too far from each other. Kimiko and Omi explored the buildings while Raimundo and Clay rummaged about through some of the rubble. The monks moved through the village, checking for the wu in any spot they could think of.

* * *

While the Xiaolin monks were busy with their particular tasks, Jack Spicer flew closer to the abandoned village via heli-pack. His Jack-bots followed close behind him. A few yards before reaching the village Jack casually surveyed the area. _Sheesh this place seen better days, _Jack thought_, it must have been a pretty long time since anyone ever lived here. Most likely abandoned when it was deemed unfit for human civilization…_

_It just makes everything all the more easier for me to snag that Shen-gone-wu before those Xiaolin losers find it!_

Turning his eyes away from the village, Jack focused his eyes onto the side of the mountain. He paused in midair when he noticed something was off about the towering rock wall. Jack raised an eyebrow, flying closer to the mountain to examine the strange 'indentions'. Upon further inspection Jack discovered that the indentions actually resembled stairs. The 'stairs' were in bad shape as well, cracked and broken to the point where no one would even notice the stairs were there unless someone spotted them. Jack followed the path of the stairway with his eyes. The stairs were in a zigzag way up the rock wall; the slope was just enough to lead the path up and over along the mountain wall itself. The stairs lead right to the mouth of a cave about twenty feet up.

"Huh? I wonder what's up there," Jack mused, placing his right hand against his chin in a contemplating state. Suddenly his eyes grew wide, an excited grin plastered onto his face, "I bet the Shen-gone-wu is up in that cave! This is perfect! Without any of those losers in my way, there is nothing stopping me from taking the wu for myself. Oh yeah baby! Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, has this one in the bag!"

Jack flew straight up towards the cave with his Jack-bots right behind. He deactivated his heli-pack once his landed in the opening of the cave. Inside the cave, aside from the light illuminating from the opening of the cave just a couple of feet, all Jack could see was a deep pit of darkness out before him. He pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket and clicked it on. Jack could now see a path that lead deeper into the mountain. Jack shuttered at how _narrow_ the tunnel itself was.

"Oh man… why did it have to be in a freaking cave…?" Jack shook his head to dispel his fear_. I can do this_, he thought; _all I need to do is find the wu and get the hell out of here as fast as I can. I…can do this. I have to…_

* * *

"You guys find it yet?" Raimundo asked shoving another rock to the side of the pile of rubble.

"Not yet." Kimiko replayed from the doorway of an intact house.

"I tell you what, this dang wu is harder to find then my grand pappy's dentures in the middle of-"

"Guys look!" Raimundo called out, pointing in the direction on the outskirts of the village. Everyone turned to where he was pointing to see Jack Spicer off in the distance. The monks watched as the red-head disappeared into a cave located in the mountain wall along with a few of his robots.

"Where do you reckon that no good varmint is off to?"

"I bet you anything the wu is in that cave!" Kimiko claimed as she took a step in that direction. Omi raced ahead of the others. He turned back to his friends.

"Quickly, my friends, time is small! We shall not allow Jack Spicer to obtain the _Tome of Creation_!" with that said he ran off, determined to stop Jack from claiming the wu as his own.

"Hey Omi, wait up! And it's 'time is short' you chrome dome!"

* * *

Jack had only been walking through passage for about a minute before his flashlight suddenly flickered off, leaving him in complete darkness. He smacked the small device in hope of sparking some sort of energy to bring the light back to life. Other than a couple a flickers of light Jack was left in the shadows. Jack's whole body began to shake from the deep gut, wrenching terror that had over taken his body. His claustrophobia, as well as his fear of the dark, held a tight grip over his heart. In a moment of panic, the red-headed genius took off in the same direction he was walking in. His Jack-bots (which Jack had forgotten that he had installed with night vision) flew after their creator as he continued to run down the path blindly.

"WAAAHHHHHH! WHERE IS THE END OF THIS TUNNEL!?" Jack screeched running through the passageway with all his might, his voice and footsteps echoing throughout the entire cave. He hoped that he would be able to get in, get the wu, and get out, all in a snap. What he was not expecting was to be inside a seemly never ending tunnel, completely shrouded in darkness, which made him feel as if he was completely confined. That was the _last_ thing he had been expecting.

_Oh my God there is no way out of here I'm never getting out the walls are all around me closing in on me everywhere oh god I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die…_

In his terrified state Jack failed to notice a dim light up ahead. The light became brighter and brighter, shining its light from a distance as he came closer. Before he knew it, Jack had run into a different area. Upon his entering he had tripped over a large rock that sent him tumbling.

"Ouch!" He yelled out as he landed face first into the dirt. The sudden pain snapped him out of his panic. Jack coughed up some dust then slowly sat up. He looked around. Jack could see that he was now inside some sort of large chamber. The room was in the shape of an oval, stalactites hanging from the ceiling in various sizes. To the far right, an enormous crevice had opened up in the ceiling and was allowing the sunlight to shine throughout the entire room. Down at the other end of the chamber was what looked like a pedestal of some sort.

"Wait…is that..?" Jack ran over towards the pedestal. On the pedestal was an object wrapped in tattered cloth, years' worth of dirt and dust caked onto it. He gently removed the cloth from around the object to find that the object was in fact a book untouched by the destructive force such was time. The book was inbound in a leather cover, the symbol of a dragon engraved onto its front. The books pages glowed with a soft golden color from the magic that emitted from within it.

"This is the _Tome of Creation_? Well, beggars can't be choosers. Heh, guess I win this round. Now that I have the damn thing I need to get out of here before-"

"Leaving so soon Jack?" Jack let out a girly scream that sudden voice sounded from nowhere. He whipped around to find both Chase Young and Wuya smirking at him from behind.

"How did-? I thought that- Where did you two come from!?"

"Does it really matter how we got here? We have only just arrived, Spicer. I must say I am surprised you have managed to figure out the location of the Shen-gone-wu before the monks could take it for themselves. It's relieving to know that you are not a complete waste of space. "Chase stated, to which Wuya cackled. Both the comment and that laugh struck a nerve inside of Jack. He gritted his teeth as dark thoughts began to rise up inside of his head.

_Waste of space… I'm a… waste of space? No, I not just that. Moron…Idiot…foolish…pathetic…__**weak**__... all of these things are what I am to them… Never a good word…always threats…always…heartless…_

Wuya held her hand out toward the red-head, "Now then Jack are you going to hand over the _Tome of Creation_ or are we going to have to take it by force? Either way, you and I both know whose going to walk out of here with that book." Jack felt a rage flare up inside of him.

_I am a joke to you… you never believed me…. you heartless witch… _

Jack glared at the Heylin witch, his blood red eyes ablaze with anger that Wuya had never seen before. She blinked in shock at the intense gaze fixed upon her. _What..?_

"JACK-BOTS, ATTACK!"

Jack's robots flew into action; both Chase and Wuya defended themselves against the machines. While they were distracted by his robots, Jack used the time he had to escape. He activated his heli-pack and flew up towards the opening in the ceiling. Just before he could reach the opening he had the sudden urge to look behind him. Jack turned his head to glance back. The second he did a boulder crashed into his back. A shriek of intense agony echoed throughout the entire cave.

* * *

The monks finally made it to the mouth of the cave just in time to hear the distant sound of Jack's voice issuing an attack.

"Sounds like Spicer ain't the only one in this here cave." Clay stated as the monks raced through the passage. All around them the sound of fighting echoed, prompting them to run faster. Omi continued to race ahead, the six dots that appeared on his forehead illuminated just enough light for them to see where it was they were heading. The light from the chamber they had yet to reach started to glow brighter the closer they got. Finally, the sound of fighting slowly started to die down.

All of a sudden the sound of a scream, which echoed louder than the fighting, reached their ears. That sound sent shivers down each of their spines. The pain filled scream sounded just like it came from Jack...

"We must hurry! I fear that Jack may be in trouble!" Omi stated, running faster in hopes of saving his 'friend'. Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Dude, who cares about that spineless idiot! We can't let him, Chase, or Wuya get their hands on that book! Right now, all we need to worry about is grabbing the book before either one of those guys leave with it." Both Clay and Kimiko nodded in agreement with their leader. All at once, the monks entered through the opening into the chamber.

"-insolent BRAT!" Wuya's voice reached the monks ears, followed by Jack rolling into their line of vision. They all let out a gasp as the red-head slid to a stop with his back facing toward the monks. Jack's heli-pack looked as if it had been completely smash in. The blades of his pack were destroyed as well, most either now missing or bent beyond repair. Yet, what made the monks cringe the most was the blood oozing from the deep wound in his right shoulder. A soft whine emitted from the genius. Jack placed a hand over his injured shoulder; either out of pain or wanting to stop the bleeding the monks did not know which.

Omi sprinted over towards the injured boy. He knelt down by the prone body of the other.

"Jack, are you okay?" He asked now that he had a better view of the injured one's face. With a pain grimace, Jack glared at the smaller boy.

"Do I… look okay?" Jack snapped out through gritted teeth. Omi frowned as he checked Jack for any other additional wounds. His eyes flickered ahead of Jack for only a moment to catch a glance the Tome of Creation just inches away. While he did want to help the other boy he also did not want to lose this particular wu to the Heylin side. HE reached out to take the book. The exact moment that his fingers brushed against the leather bound book two other hands touched the book as well. One hand belonged to a certain Xiaolin monk turned evil…

"Chase Young!" Chase smirked at the small monk. He was about to make a comment when he noticed the third hand upon the book. A bloodied, pale white hand…

"Spicer, may I ask why it is I find your hand on the Tome of Creation as well?" Omi stare switched from the evil dragon lord to the red-headed genius. Jack held a slight evil smirk of his own, his crimson eyes fixed onto his 'idol'. While he couldn't place it, Omi sensed that something was wrong Jack. He could see deep loathing swirling within the depths of those crimson pools...

"Isn't… it obvious _Chase_? I challenge… you both to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Read and review, please? Sorry if it may seem a bit rushed...


End file.
